little_dogs_on_the_prairiefandomcom-20200215-history
Style Where It Really Counts
Style Where It Really Counts is a song from the episode of "A Flip, a Curl, a Wave and a Twirl." Lyrics Short Lyrics Mexican Dogs: Look on the inside Not on the outside God sees the place That the fancy clothes can't hide You can dress up and fix your hair But if you're vain, you're gonna be square Look where the heart is That's where the part is That should be a work of art The Bible says that vanity Will surely be a calamity Dog and Girls: If we're out of style We don't care There's fun to be had And no time to spare It's not necessary in large amounts If you've got style where it really counts Mexican Dog: Down in your heart where it really counts Hollister (spoken): It's all about what's on the inside. Gilroy (spoken): That's the truth. Course, I still could use a little off the side and the top. You know. Hollister (spoken): Not much off the top. Gilroy (spoken): Oh. Long Lyrics Mexican Dogs: Look on the inside Not on the outside God sees the place That the fancy clothes can't hide You can dress up and fix your hair But if you're vain, you're gonna be square Look where the heart is That's where the part is That should be a work of art The Bible says that vanity Will surely be a calamity Dog and Girls: If we're out of style We don't care There's fun to be had And no time to spare It's not necessary in large amounts Mexican Dog: If you've got style where it really counts Hollister (spoken): Some of us has style on the outside. Some of us own generals store. Gilroy (spoken): The point is? Hollister (spoken): The point is that top of your head. It's what's inside that counts. Gilroy (spoken): Yeah, lucky for you. Dog and Girls: You can be pretty But it's just a pity If you don't get down to the nitty gritty Better let God make the inside right Or you're gonna be a terrible fright Hollister: This is the lowdown Let's have a hoe-down Gilroy: Put on a smile And you're ready to go now Patterson: You'll have all the fashion you'll need Mexican Dog: If Jesus is in your heart indeed Dog and Girls: We're out of style And we don't care There's fun to be had and no time to spare It's not necessary in large amounts Mexican Dog: If you've got style where it really counts Girls: If you've got style where it really counts (Music break) Dog and Girls: We're out of style And we don't care There's fun to be had and no time to spare It's not necessary in large amounts If you've got style where it really counts If you've got style where it really counts Mexican Dog:' '''Down in your heart where it really counts '''Hollister (spoken)': It's all about what's on the inside. Gilroy (spoken): That's the truth. Course, I still could use a little off the side and the top. You know. Hollister (spoken): Not much off the top. Gilroy (spoken): Oh. Gallery Category:Songs